raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
ISSUE 105: Days of Mark's Future Past
“'ISSUE #105: Days of Mark's Future Past'” is the fifth episode in season one of Raising Dion. Plot Overview The life-altering events surrounding Mark's past come into focus. Nicole struggles to give Dion his dream birthday. Esperanza makes a discovery. Full Plot The plot of this episode is divided in two storylines: one set in the present dealing with Dion’s birthday, and one set in the past dealing with Mark discovering his powers. The plot switches back and forth between the two throughout the episode. Past 2010: Mark and Pat are in Iceland to observe the Aurora Event. When Mark arrives, Pat has already set up the yurt and their equipment. While there, Pat met a girl named Kerry, from Montana. He wants to borrow Mark’s cabin since after the Aurora, Kerry will be staying at the same lake with her friend Jill. Mark reveals that he married Nicole, which surprises Pat since the two met mere months before. When the event starts, Pat chooses to stay in the yurt while Mark joins the other people outside. At the height of the event, Pat measures extremely high radiation levels, but loses communication with Mark. 2011, Fox Theater: Mark attends a dance performance by Nicole, and afterwards surprises her backstage with flowers. Nicole admits this was her last performance, because she is pregnant. Mark is overjoyed at the news, and vows that unlike his own dad, he will be there for their child. Four years before the present, Mark is driving his car, with Dion in the backseat, when his hands suddenly turn intangible. He can no longer steer the car, and is barely able to avoid an accident. Back home, Mark retreats into the bathroom to calm down, and discovers he can become invisible as well. Desperate for answers, he begins to research the potential source of his powers. His search eventually gets him in touch with Charlotte Tuck, but alienates him from his family. When Mark threatens to miss Dion’s birthday party at his grandma’s house because he is too busy with his work, he accidentally discovers he can teleport. August 12, 2017: Mark is meeting Charlotte in New Orleans to discuss their powers. Charlotte tells Mark she had contact with two other people that were in Iceland, but they disappeared earlier that year. Then it suddenly begins to storm, and a giant humanoid cloud appears. It attacks them with lightning. Charlotte falls into the lake and nearly drowns, but Mark saves her. Then the creature grabs him with a lightning and absorbs him, while Charlotte can only watch helplessly. Present Nicole is in the kitchen, watching the video Mark recorded for her when he was in Iceland, when she notices Dion using his powers to levitate a bag of chips to his room. Startled that his mom caught him, Dion quickly claims the chips are for Pinchy, but Nicole doesn’t buy it and threatens to ground Dion if he doesn’t confess. Afterwards, she informs Dion that Jonathan, Chris and Steffi won’t be attending his birthday party, to Dion’s dismay since he promised Andre they would come. The news that Esperanza will come doesn’t help either. Nicole manages to cheer Dion up with the promise she will bring his favorite cake, but afterwards she quickly calls Pat and asks him to come to the party so that at least somebody Dion likes will be there. Pat agrees. Then Kwame calls and insists Nicole comes to work, since half the staff got hit by a stomach bug and called in sick. Nicole is thus forced to ask Tessa to take Dion to the party. To make matters worse, Nicole has to work late because her co-worker Thomas fails to shop up at 14:30. At Biona, Pat is questioned by Suzanne about the power outage from the day before. Pat claims he and Dion simply left the building when the power went out. Tessa takes Dion to Andre’s house, along with Esperanza. Dion is happy to see his old friends again, but his joy is short-lived when he hears Andre doesn’t like Reptile Repo anymore. Esperanza maket is worse when she announces she likes that game. Tessa meanwhile tells Tasha that Nicole will be late, and isn’t amused when Tasha mistakes her for Dion’s nanny. At the Lewis Company, Thomas finally shows up. Nicole hurries to the bakery, which is already closed by now, but fortunately manages to convince the owner to give her the cake. She then hurries to Andre’s house, and arrives just in time for the cutting of the cake. Pat has also arrived at this point, along with Suzanne. Dion is embarrassed about his Reptile Repo-styled cake now that he knows his friends no longer like this game. When the other kids mock him, and Esperanza tries to stand up for Dion, Dion finally snaps and tells Esperanza he doesn’t consider her a friend. He angrily retreats into the bouncy castle, where Esperanza tries to console him. Dion’s frustration causes an asthma attack, and when he telepathically summons his inhaler, it perforates the castle, causing it to deflate. Nicole pulls him out, and hopes nobody saw the inhaler flying. After the incident, Esperanza confesses to Dion she knows he has powers, while Pat suspects Suzanne noticed Dion. Back home, Nicole watches the last video Mark send her, and talks to herself about how she misses him. Unbeknown to her, Mark’s ghost is at that moment in Dion’s bedroom, watching his son sleep. Then a storm outside wakes Dion up and Mark vanishes. When Dion uses his telescope to watch outside, he notices the storm creature. Nicole comes into the room and sends Dion back to bed. When she looks out the window herself, she sees Mark’s ghost being pulled away by something. Cast Main Cast *Alisha Wainwright as Nicole *Ja'Siah Young as Dion *Sammi Haney as Esperanza Jimenez *Jason Ritter as Pat *Deirdre Lovejoy as Charlotte Tuck Recurring Cast *Marc Menchaca as Walter Mills *J Harrison Ghee as Kwame *Ali Ahn as Suzanne Wu *Michael B. Jordan as Mark Warren *Dana Gourrier as Tessa *Manny Magnus as Andre Patel *Justice Leak as Lars Guest Cast *Bruno Rose as Thomas *Diana Chiritescu as Jill Noonan *Ariana Guerra as Kerry Phillips *Rachel Hendrix as Tasha Patel *Natalie W. Baker as Mark's Mom *Peyton Jackson as Boy at party. *Angelo and Julian Posey as 3-year old Dion *Lara Silva as Bakery Worker *Gissette E. Valentin as Lita Absent Cast *Jazmyn Simon as Kat Neese Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the X-Men story "Days of Future Past". *In the flashbacks, 3 year old Dion is played by twins Angelo and Julian Posey. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes